


Catch Me When I Fall

by CariadWinter



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter
Summary: After a bad day, Will feels like he's breaking apart. Connor's there to put him back together again.





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



Will grunts as his back collides with the wall. Connor follows a second later, body pressing into his, the two of them joined from thigh to chest. The heat of him is stifling. It sinks into Will, spreads through his veins like a virus, rapid and intense. 

He expects Connor to kiss him, but it doesn’t happen. The other man’s lips brush along the line of his jaw instead, curve up the sensitive skin beneath his ear. Will tilts his head, allowing the man better access. Connor nips, teeth catching.

This was the last thing they should be doing. Not because Will doesn’t want it. Will craves the contact the way drowning men crave air. They’ve both been drinking though, Will more than Connor, and he isn’t sure he's in the right headspace for it. He isn’t drunk, but it's a near thing. The booze made him pliant and uninhibited. Connor’s hands sliding up over his hips, pushing beneath his scrub top to reach skin makes him want to fuck right there, public decency be damned. That's Will’s destructive side talking though and it will end in trouble. It always does.

Connor grinds his hips forward, teases Will’s arousal with the promise of what’s to come and Will whimpers. It isn’t fair, the reactions the other man can draw from him. Half an hour ago they had been at each other’s throats. They’d snapped and snarled, had nearly come to blows because Will had, once again, been on the verge of doing something stupid.

At six thirty-four pm, a woman had been brought into the ED. A drunk driver had plowed into her car as she’d been on her way home from the store. She’d been seven months pregnant and one of Will’s closest friends from high school. He’d fought hard to save her. Connor had fought to save her. In the end, none of it had been enough. She had died and the baby was fighting for its life in the NICU. 

Will, enraged and lost to grief, had berated Connor’s abilities as a surgeon and very nearly attacked the drunk driver who’d hit her. He’d been brought in for a minor head contusion and still disgustingly drunk, had been demanding and nasty to nearly every nurse in the ED. It had taken Connor, Choi, and one of the uniforms to hold Will back. Goodwin had sent him home shortly after. Two hours later, Will had been nursing his third whiskey neat when Connor had come through the door. 

Now, apologies have been whispered brokenly through frustrated tears and all Will wants to do is forget. 

Nails rake down the length of his back, making him gasp and arch, causing his eyes to roll shut. Connor thrusts against him again, grabs two fists full of Will’s ass and tugs/lifts until Will’s thighs part; one leg lifting to wrap around Connor’s hips. Connor rocks in against him, starts a steady thrust against Will that has him whining and grasping blindly at Connor’s shoulders and chest. It’s dirty and urgent, like they’re two horny teenagers trying to get off quick before someone walks in on them. 

Will’s unbelievably hard and the thin fabric of his scrub pants offers only a flimsy barrier against the hard rub of Connor’s jeans. Will loves it. It kicks his pulse up a notch. 

A warm, stubble rough mouth finds the spot where Will’s neck and shoulder meet and he gasps as teeth sink into him. His hips jerk up because yes, Gods yes, just like that. He loves it when Connor marks him, bites down or sucks until the skin bruises. 

It’ll be hard to hide it come morning, but Will’s fairly certain that half the OR and most of the ED staff have known they’ve been screwing for weeks now. It’s not as though they’ve been trying to hide it. Will struggled a little after his break-up with Nina and things had gone sideways for Robyn and Connor a while ago. They’d leaned on each other afterward. A fragile friendship had formed and evolved into this thing between them. Neither questions it. It just is and they like it that way. Hell, Will’s also fairly certain that he’s two steps away from being stupidly gone over the arrogant, silver-spoon fed, ridiculously handsome surgeon. He just hasn’t gotten up the nerve to say as much.

Another bite, this time to Will’s collarbone has him groaning and opening glassy, lust-blown eyes to stare at the man before him. Connor is staring back, pupils blown, lust and affection and concern all fighting for dominance on the man’s face. His hips slow their thrusts and Will shudders out a ragged breath.

“Please, Connor,” he begs, wanting… needing to feel the other man in and around and pressing down on every part of him. 

Connor presses in closer; brushes his lips across Will’s in a soft kiss before taking a step back and manhandling Will around until his chest and face are pressed into the wall. Will shivers, heart racing obscenely loud in his ears.

Warm hands smooth across his hips, fingertips dig into his hip bones, nails bite at his skin. Will closes his eyes. He knows what’s coming. Connor had done this to him the second time they’d been together and it had wrecked Will in a way he hadn’t known possible. 

A hand grasps him through his pants, works him slowly. It spreads heat outwards from his groin, licks up the curve of his spine and down across his thighs until Will is a full-bodied, flushed, sweaty mess. His own hands scrabble along the wall desperately, nails digging in through paint and plaster. Connor leans in close and his warmth soaks into Will’s back.

“Say it again,” Connor whispers, breath falling hot across the shell of Will’s ear. 

Will shudders and grunts as he thrusts up into the hand fondling him. 

“Please,” he rasps. His throat tight and hot, air a luxury. “Please, please, please, please.”

Connor hums and nips at him; catches the delicate lobe of Will’s ear between his teeth before he gives him one last squeeze and pulls away.

Things happen quickly after that. Connor makes quick work of Will’s pants, shoves them and his underwear down until they're pooled around Will’s ankles. The bite of cool air against his skin brings Will down some, but it’s short-lived. Connor tugs on Will’s hips a little; pulls them away from the wall and then the surgeon is on his knees behind him. He kisses the clef of Will’s ass, nuzzles it before spreading Will’s cheeks apart and swiping up the line of him with his tongue. 

Will hisses, hips bucking up away from the contact, but Connor’s hands tighten on his hips and his tongue returns for more. It licks over Will’s entrance, swirls around and across the tiny knot of flesh until he’s sloppy and stupid and his dignity has checked out for the night.

A hand comes up to fondle and tug at his balls while Connor’s tongue prods at him. The dual sensation pushes Will right to the edge. And when said tongue slips into him, all of the air in Will’s lungs pushes out in a shaky whisper of his lover’s name. That spurs Connor into action. He eats at Will, thrusts and licks like a starving man until Will is gasping and crying and coming all over the wall like his orgasm has been punched right out of him.

Will’s vision whites out and he thinks he might have passed out for a moment, but then Connor is there again, warm at his back and pushing into him. It’s slow and perfect and Will spares only a moment’s thought for how his lover had had the time to slick himself up and put on a condom. The thought fades as soon as Connor starts to move. 

They make love and it’s a first. Connor is slow and patient with him. He touches Will instead of gropes at him; explores every inch of exposed skin and kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders as though he were worshiping the divine. Every slide of him into Will’s body is an offering, a promise that it’s not just Will that’s fallen.

Will breaks a little, because no one has ever loved him this way. It’s alien to him. Terrifying almost, but in a good way and he clings to it, clings to Connor like he might die if the other man pulls away from him right now. Connor just presses in deeper, buries himself into Will as though this is the only place he's ever belonged.

They finish in a tangle of sweat-slicked skin and quivering limbs. Connor ends up on the floor, back to the wall, pants, underwear, shoes, and socks kicked off to the side. Will’s head is resting on his thighs. His own pants and briefs had been discarded earlier, though neither has bothered to undress from the waist up.

“Better now?” Connor inquires softly, fingers carding back through Will’s hair.

Will hums, still too blissed out to speak. In fact, he could probably sleep just like this if the other man would let him. His back would hate him in the morning and they’d both probably be grumpy as fuck, but this had been heaven and Will isn’t ready for it to end just yet.

Connor lets him bask in the afterglow, apparently in no rush to be moved either.

 

* * *

 

“Think you can tell me what this was all about?” Connor asks later that night when they’ve both cleaned themselves up and slipped into bed.

Will doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he traces random patterns through his lover’s chest hair while trying to figure out how to put it all into words.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Connor tells him, though he’s shit at hiding the disappoint in his tone. “I just… this was clearly pretty big and I’m worried about you.”

Will sighs, his hand stilling at the center of Connor’s chest. Tucked into his lover’s side like this, Will feels safe. He knows he can confide in the man.

“You already know that my relationship with my father isn’t exactly the greatest. It’s been that way for as long as I can remember.” He turns more into Connor’s side, tangles a leg with his lover’s and presses a cheek to his shoulder. Connor’s arm tightens around him, offering silent support.

“Nothing I ever did was good enough. Not even when I was a kid. My grades weren’t good enough, my friends weren’t good enough. I wasn’t good enough. Nicki helped me through that. She was always there to pick up the pieces when I let him chip away at me too much.”

Will stops, swallows past the lump that has formed in his throat. He’s on the verge of crying again and dammit, he doesn’t know if he can deal with this.

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Nicki,” he confesses. “She saved me. Stopped me from doing something stupid so many times and the one time…” he chokes again, tears free flowing now. Connor’s arm tightens around him. “The one time she needed me to save her I couldn’t do it.”

Will crumbles, dissolves into an angry, devastated mess of tears and Connor tugs them up until Will is cradled in against him.

“I’m so sorry, Will,” he whispers into his hair, rocking him as he presses a kiss to the top of Will’s head. “So sorry. So sorry.”

Will feels like the whole world is cracking open around him. It’s hard and cold and always a constant reminder of what a fuck-up he is. He’ll probably even hurt Connor in the end. It’s what he does. It’s what he’s always done. Connor holds him through it though and Will promises himself that, for as long as he has him, he’ll try his best to be a better man. One that actually deserves to have Connor care for him.

“Hey,” Connor murmurs once Will has calmed and he makes Will look at him. “I know you won’t believe me right now, but I at least need you to listen.”

Will nods and sits a little straighter, turns so that he can look at Connor comfortably.

“Whatever you might think of yourself right now, and I know you’re silently tearing yourself apart whether you admit to it or not, I know it’s about as far from the truth as possible. You are a good man, Will. You are smart and kind. You’re loyal to a fault and probably one of the best doctors I have ever had the privilege to work with. You care about everyone who comes through those doors and you give two hundred percent of yourself to them.”

Connor's hand settles on his face and Will leans into it.

“You did everything you could to save your friend, Will. We all did. None of this was your fault. You can’t save everyone. Not even the ones you love the most sometimes. It hurts and it’s hard, but it’s true and all you can do is pick yourself up, find a way to glue the pieces back together, and move on.”

Will sniffs and nods. Connor’s right. He knows he’s right. It’s just hard and despite the reality of it all, Will is still going to blame himself.

“Thank you,” he tells him and means it. Tonight would have been so much harder without him there.

Connor smiles at him and leans in to press a soft, barely-there kiss to Will’s lips. “I love you, Will,” he confesses in a whisper and Will’s heart flutters in his chest.

When Connor leans back, he has that serious look he gets right before an especially difficult surgery. “I know it’s probably too much too soon and I know I can never replace your friend, but…” He licks his lips nervously and Will’s insides turn to mush. “I’m in love with you. I think I kinda have been since this whole thing started and if it’s okay with you, I’d like to be the one you turn to from now on. I…”

Will silences him with another kiss. It’s not soft or sweet, but it pours out everything he’s feeling and threatens to consume them both. Hands reach and tug, pull and push until Will is seated in Connor’s lap and they are wrapped firmly up in each other’s arms. 

They part at the need for air, both panting hard, lips swollen, and Will’s head is spinning again. “I love you too,” he tells him, their foreheads pressed together in a desperate need to touch and be touched as much as possible.

“I love you too,” Will says again, a confirmation to them both.

Connor laughs. It’s rushed and breathy and full of relief.

“Good,” Connor replies and kisses Will again. “Because this would have been really awkward if you didn’t.”

Will snorts out a laugh and just like that, some of the weight he’d brought home with him from the ED lifts. He’ll fuck up. They both will. It’s how they work. But at the very least, Will knows that when one of them fucks up, the other will be there to help put it all back together again.


End file.
